A Turn in the Right Direction
by b3thlouise
Summary: This story follows on from the dramatic events of "Turn, Turn, Turn". Ward goes deep undercover, aligning himself with Agent Garrett to takedown Hydra and to return S.H.I.E.L.D. to what it once was. Definitely SkyeWard, probably FitzSimmons and Philinda at some point. An Avenger or two may pop up if I can fit it into the story. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Aftershock

**Author's Notes:  
**_Hey, hey. So this is my first fan fic in about a good eight or so years but I'll try my best to stay true to the characters and the show. Hopefully I'll be able to update it every couple of days but I don't want to make any promises. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And please, no spoilers in the comments (if you feel obliged to leave one) for those who are yet to watch that episode (as in this week's, etc.). Thanks and enjoy _:)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe, but if they're looking to employ a creative and talented young individual... *hint hint*_

* * *

Ward just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what Coulson was telling him. Agent Garrett had been his S.O. and someone he could trust, or rather, thought he could trust up until now. He didn't want to believe it but he knew that Coulson would never lie to him about something like this. The pain he had felt over killing that innocent man was now ten fold, and he wanted nothing more than to see Garrett locked away for life.

Coulson just looked at Ward and knew exactly how he was feeling. Agent Garrett had been his friend for years and they trained in the academy together. He never thought that he of all people would be able to commit such an act. But he had a plan to return S.H.I.E.L.D. to its former glory and restore its good name. And Ward was exactly the right man for the job.

"Look, I know you're upset about this but I have an idea." Ward looked at Coulson, puzzled by what he had just said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I want to see Garrett locked deep down in the Fridge for the rest of his miserable, pathetic life. Preferably in a windowless cell, never to see the light of day again."

"I know Ward, and part of me wants the same but we have a real opportunity here to take down Hydra."

"Sir?" Ward couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from Phil Coulson none the less.

"I've been talking to Director Hand and we both believe it's what needs to be done. Of course there'll be some great risk on your part but you knew that when you signed up for this job. I know it's a big ask and I wouldn't have done so if I didn't think you were capable but Garrett knows that I would never betray S.H.I.E.L.D., particularly after what just happened, so you're our best chance."

Ward needed a few moments to think about it. When he signed up to S.H.I.E.L.D. this was exactly the kind of thing he had wanted to do but he never imagined that this type of mission could be something so personal. He was torn but ultimately he knew that this mission was what was best for everyone.

"Okay. I'm in." Coulson just looked at Ward, he knew this was a huge ask. If this didn't go to plan, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Ward…"

Grant just stood firm, eyes focused on Coulson. "No, it's what's best for everyone, for the future of S.H.I.E.L.D. and for this team."

Coulson had nothing but admiration for his younger agent. "Thank you Grant." He held his hand out and Ward shook it. After a curt smile, he walked off to go discuss the logistics of the mission with Hand, leaving Ward alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Skye had anxiously been waiting to talk to Ward, her eyes filled with sorrow as she glanced his way. Once Coulson had passed her she headed straight for Ward, not wanting to make it too obvious that this level of care clearly went above that of just being his Rookie.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Ward could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Actually no. Can we talk for a second?" He knew the mission would be classified, on a very strict need-to-know basis, but he didn't want to hide it from her. Cautious to make sure no one was looking in their direction, particularly the peeping eyes of one scientific duo, Ward grabbed her hand and led her into a room.

"What's up?" Skye asked, trying to add an air of lightness to the tension filled room. "What did AC want?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you any of this, especially since nothing's set in concrete just yet and it's incredibly top secret…"

Ward didn't want to look her in the eyes when he told her the next part because he knew that deep down it would hurt her. Far too many people had failed and abandoned her in the past and while she may have a tough exterior, on the inside she was just as vulnerable as the rest of them.

"Grant, what is it?" she asked, her tone changing to reflect his.

"I've agreed to go on an undercover mission to help take down Hydra. Coulson knows that Garrett would believe me if I told him that I was a Hydra Operative and so I'm the best chance we have to take down those bastards once and for all."

Skye's heart just dropped, feeling like it was being anchored down. She was not expecting to hear that. All she wanted to do was to argue with him and try to change his mind but she knew that doing so would be futile. Instead she simply nodded and said, "okay."

"Okay?" Ward asked. Skye took a few steps towards him, closing the already small gap that was between them and placed a hand on his arm.

"Look, I know I'm not in any position to argue with you or AC on the stupidity of this mission and in all honesty, I hate this idea because I won't know how things are going or you'll be so undercover that we won't be able to communicate with each other so yes, okay is all I can say for now."

"Skye…" She held up her hand, cutting him off.

"Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't go and get yourself killed because we'd hate to lose you… I'd hate to lose you."

And with that, Skye grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Ward couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"I never said it was a suicide mission."

Skye playfully punched him in the arm trying to deter him from seeing the tear that was now falling down her cheek.

A knock on the door startled the pair. Coulson peered in looking directly at Ward.

"We're ready."

* * *

**A/N **Thoughts?_ Criticism welcome too :) Oh and sorry it's not as long as other stories but 1000 words in one hit is usually my limit. Will try and make future chapters longer if time permits._


	2. Keeping It Brief

**Author's Notes  
**_Okay so I couldn't help but put up another chapter before I watched this week's episode. No spoilers please! And thanks for the follows and favourites, really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions or things you want to see happen, feel free to let me know and I can always try and squeeze them in. Oh and this is probably going to be somewhat AU but I'll try and stay as true to the show as possible. Also I'm sorry to anyone who's hoping for some Ward/Garrett undercover interaction, I'm not Garrett's biggest fan at the moment and don't want to write anything decent for him but there will be some brief Ward undercover moments._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe although I wish I did because everything in it is awesome (sorry if I get the Lego Movie song stuck in your head)._

* * *

"We'll be there in a minute." Coulson closed the door, seeing that he had clearly interrupted a moment between the two. He headed back towards Director Hand and the rest of the team, eager to get the mission over and done with.

Ward took a deep breath, preparing himself for the mission he was about to undertake. Skye could see the reluctance and pain in his eyes; wanting to calm him she laced her fingers with his.

"You can do this. You're Agent Grant Ward," she mimicked in the same way she had done all those months ago.

Ward smiled. "Thanks Skye." He let go off her hand and pulled her in for a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"Just come back to me," Skye said softly, trying to suppress the tears that she was so wanting to burst into.

He pulled back and looked down at Skye. "I will. Besides, I'm your S.O. and we have a lot of training left to do." He half jokingly replied.

"Just my S.O. huh?" Skye said, not wanting to push the subject, afraid that he wouldn't want the same thing as her.

"Well, we still haven't had that drink and personally, I'd like to see where that drink could lead to."

"I'll have it waiting for when you return."

He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Forcing himself to pull away, he placed his forehead on hers. "We should probably head to the briefing. The sooner I leave, the quicker I'll be back with you on the Bus."

Skye didn't want the moment to end but she knew he was right.

They held hands the entire way to the briefing room, not caring who saw them.

* * *

"Well it's about bloody time you two showed up," Fitz remarked upon seeing the two agents walk in.

Director Hand turned to the pair. "Nice of you to join us Agent Ward, Agent Skye."

They squeezed themselves between FitzSimmons and May, observing the rather large group that had gathered in the room.

Having noted the hand holding, Simmons leaned over to Skye. "What is going on with you two?" she whispered, hoping neither Fitz nor Ward could hear her.

"Shh! It's nothing," Skye answered, not ready to let Simmons or the rest of the team know. "Let's just focus on the briefing." In all honesty, Skye didn't like keeping secrets from the one person she considered to be a sister, but she herself wasn't even sure where things would lead with Ward and she wasn't quite ready to disclose anything yet.

Hand looked around the table at the small but reliable team that was assembled. They all wanted the same thing and although their eyes were laced with fear and worry, their faces showed nothing but determination and content.

"Now we all know why we're here and if all goes well thanks to Agent Ward, then S.H.I.E.L.D. will return to the strong enforcement division it once was. Coulson, would you like to brief the team?"

She stepped back, allowing Coulson to take charge.

"Thanks. As you're aware, Agent Garrett is a Hydra Operative and whom we think might be the real Clairvoyant. Right now he'll know that we'll be taking him to the fridge to lock him away and that's how we want it to stay. Director Hand, Agent Ward and two other agents as well as the pilot will be onboard the aircraft that will be taking him there. We want to get Garrett to trust Ward so after they've been in the air for thirty minutes, Hand will ask Ward if he would like to kill Garrett, to which Ward will receive a gun from Hand and instead of shooting Garrett, he'll shoot Hand and the two other agents in the head."

"Sir?" Ward looked concerned, this wasn't what he had signed on for.

"Oh let me explain that part," Fitz butted in.

He pulled up an image on the holograph table of what looked like a dendrotoxin bullet from one of the "Night Night" guns.

"Now this…excuse me," he said, nudging one of the other agents out of the way. "Don't worry Agent Ward because this is what will be in the gun. Yes they look like the bullets for the ICERs and they have the same effect, only these ones release a blood-like substance on impact."

Fitz was beaming with delight at his new secret invention. He'd been dying to use it but they hadn't had a chance. Well, up until now.

"Basically, it will give Garrett the illusion that you've killed them and the agents should be knocked out for a good couple of hours, which will be enough time for you two to fly to wherever Garrett wants."

Coulson stepped back in.

"Thanks Fitz. Now in case you're worried Ward, everyone on board will have the same guns, so if Garrett's thinking of taking one and using it on you, well, let's just say you won't really be dead."

Ward relaxed. He was quite proud of Fitz for coming up with that invention and was glad that he had this team.

"Well hopefully that won't happen and I can complete this mission as intended."

Coulson nodded in agreement.

"But sir, what about communications? How am I supposed to check in with you?"

"Oh yes well…" Fitz acknowledged as he pulled up another image.

"You will have a two-way personal communicator that's been developed for missions just like this. Coulson will of course have the other one. The way it works is that each paired device has a secret code known only to its users. This one is a form of beeps, kind of like Morse code but well, different."

Simmons rolled her eyes. Fitz could be a bit illusive sometimes.

"Anyways, you'll use this to check in with Coulson and to let him and I guess the rest of the team know how you're going. Nothing to it really."

With this, Ward took Skye's hand in his, knowing that this would definitely bring him some comfort during the mission.

"Okay then. Time to suit up," Coulson ordered. "We've got a long road ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N **_Thoughts? Bonus points to anyone who can spot the "Chuck" reference. Also, let me know if you think I'm steering a bit too far away from what a character might do or say, or if I've gotten anything wrong (i.e. character's title). I want to stay as true to them as possible. Reviews and comments are always welcome _:)

**Next time: **_Ward says his goodbyes and goes undercover. Meanwhile, the team goes into hiding and deals with life without Ward or S.H.I.E.L.D._


	3. Goodbye's the Saddest Word

**Author's Notes:  
**_Thought I'd give everyone a new chapter especially after the most recent episode. What did y'all think of it? It had some great one-liners from AC and I feel so bad for poor Fitz. Anyone else? I can't wait to see what happens in the next few eps. Next week's episode looks crazy! Won't say anything more for those who are yet to see it. Also it's been brought to my attention that it's Agent Hand and not Director so I apologise for that. I'll refer to her with the correct title from now on. And none of you have caught on to the "Chuck" reference just yet. Anyways, enjoy. Comments are welcome too. Oh and thanks for all the favourites and follows. Infinite amounts of SkyeWard love to you all._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe but it'd be awesome if I did, or if I worked for them. Either way (read: hire me!)_

* * *

The agents in the room filed out one by one, until only Ward was left. He stared at the plans, making a visual catalogue of everything that needed to happen in order for the mission to succeed. He memorised every inch of the plan from what needed to be done on the plane with Agent Hand right up until the day of the extraction.

"How are you feeling about all of this Ward?" Coulson asked, making his way to the table from the corner where he'd been hiding.

"Geez Coulson, I thought I was alone. You shouldn't startle a trained specialist like that."

"Sorry. You know how I like to appear out of mysterious dark corners."

"That I do sir." Ward laughed as a reminder of the first time they met popped into his head.

"Look," Coulson muttered, "I know I'm asking a lot from you and you probably have doubts but I wouldn't have asked had I not thought you could pull it off. You're one of the best agents I've ever worked with and I know you're the right person for the job."

"Thank you sir."

Coulson turned to leave, wanting to give Ward as much time as possible to memorise the plans.

"Sir?" Ward called out, "I need you to do something for me." To Coulson this sounded more like a request out of concern than of demand. "Can you please make sure Skye's alright while I'm gone?"

The look on Ward's face told Coulson exactly what he'd been thinking the past few weeks – Ward had developed feelings for Skye, feelings beyond that of just caring for her as her S.O. He knew the protocol and that he should strongly advise Ward to not head into such a relationship. Protocol also meant that one day he would have to talk to Ward about it and make sure that he was aware of the dangers that this could put them all in. But deep down he knew that Ward and Skye would actually have a positive effect together, both as a team and for his team. So he uttered the only thing he could say in order to give Ward the peace of mind he needed.

"Of course."

And Ward knew Coulson would keep his promise. Although they had had some challenging times since she joined the team, everyone could see that Coulson viewed Skye as the daughter he never had. He would protect her when Ward couldn't, and he had a whole team of backup who he could rely on to support one another.

Coulson left, opening the door to find Skye leaning against the wall with a solemn expression plastered over her entire face.

"He'll be okay," Coulson said, trying his best to comfort Skye.

All she could do was muster a half-hearted smile.

"I know he'll be AC. Doesn't mean I won't stop worrying about him though."

He felt terribly for Skye. He knew how it felt so see someone you cared about risk their life in a highly covert mission and this was the first time she would ever experience someone on their team going on a mission as difficult and complex as this one. The fact that her and Ward had grown closer would only make it that much harder on her. Wanting to bring her even the smallest amount of comfort, he offered up the only thing he could.

"If you ever want to talk to him, come to me. I'll have to teach you how to use the communicator but from what I've seen I think you'll be able to pick it up pretty quickly."

Her eyes went wide with this announcement.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged Coulson, allowing a few of the tears she'd been fighting back to fall.

"Anytime."

She pulled away, having left a rather noticeable wet patch on the top of his shirt.

"Oops, sorry AC," she uttered in between sniffles.

"Don't worry I have plenty of white shirts," he remarked. "I'll let you two say your goodbyes."

"Ugh, why does that word have to sound so sad?" she mumbled, leaving Coulson and making her way back into the room.

Skye closed the door behind her, hoping that no one would interrupt them for at least the next few minutes.

* * *

Ward had been deep in thought when he heard her walk in. He was ready, he had memorised everything he could possibly need to finish this mission. The only thing left to do was to say his goodbyes.

He turned towards Skye. "Well it won't be goodbye, it'll be more of a see you later," he answered having heard her earlier question.

Skye walked over to Ward, pulling him towards her.

"Good. Because I don't think I could handle a goodbye just yet."

Before he even had a chance to reply, her lips were crashing onto his. He returned the kiss with the same amount of vigour and lust she was throwing at him. Grabbing on to her, he picked her up and placed her on the table, never wanting for the moment to end.

But just as soon as it had started a knock forced them to break apart.

"Ward it's time to go," came May from the other side of the door.

"Yep. I'll be out in a second," he replied still holding onto Skye.

He looked down at her and wiped away the tear that had fallen on her cheek.

"So I guess this is part where we say see you later?" Skye said softly.

"I'll see you later," Ward responded, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Skye jumped down from the table and they headed for the door where their entire team was waiting in the hall.

Coulson was the first one to approach Ward, shaking his hand. All words that needed to be said between the two had already been said.

May offered him a brief smile before heading back to the Bus.

Simmons was trying to be strong for Skye so she simply hugged him while Fitz nodded and wished him luck.

"You ready?" Coulson asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Ward turned to Skye and pulled her in for one last hug, carefully memorising everything about her – what she smelt like, how she felt under his arms.

Agent Hand appeared behind Coulson.

"It's time to go Agent Ward."

As much as he didn't want to he pulled himself away from Skye. He gave her one last glance before making his way to the plane with Agent Hand, hoping that the next few weeks would go by incredibly quickly and without a hitch.

"Don't forget we still have to have that drink," Skye shouted.

He kept walking towards the plane with a grin from ear to ear and the only thing he would need to keep him alive – a reminder that she would be there waiting for him when he returned.

* * *

**A/N **_Thoughts? Queries? Frustrations? Sorry I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I'm going to see "Divergent" tonight and I ran out of time. And I'm trying to stick as close to the show's storyline as possible in terms of where they are, not so much with the characters because I cannot bring myself to even consider for one second that Ward is as evil as they're letting on._

**Next time: **The team goes into hiding and deals with life without Ward or S.H.I.E.L.D.


	4. Radio Silence

**Author's Notes:**

_Well I didn't expect to be able to write another chapter this quickly but I guess time is on my side for once. Thanks for all of the reviews, favourites and follows. I really appreciate it. Also, "Divergent" was so good! I haven't read the book but I thoroughly enjoyed the movie and Theo James is so attractive. Suddenly realising I'm developing a thing for men in black getups. Mmm Ward and Four _;)_ Anyways, enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe but that's not stopping me from writing what I'd wish would happen._

* * *

**12 hours later**

Nothing.

Since Ward walked down that hallway with Agent Hand and got on that plane, that's all they had heard. Neither one of them had checked in with the team to let them know everything was on track, and the team was starting to get worried.

They had been stuck at the Hub for a few hours while trying to repair the plane. Coulson wanted to get into the air as soon as possible in order to get them to somewhere where they could all be safe. The team knew that the plane ride to the Fridge would take a while so they weren't overly concerned to begin with, but that was hours ago. Coulson and May both knew that they should've heard something from them by now.

Once they were in the air, Skye had been making regular trips to Coulson's office to see if he had heard anything. But with each trip and every shake of the head from Coulson, she became more disheartened and worried. She couldn't help but wonder if Ward had been shot by Garrett and the plan had failed. But the thought that she really didn't want to believe could even be a possibility was what if Grant Ward really was a Hydra Operative and had been fooling them this whole time? She didn't want it to be even remotely true but after everything that had just happened, she didn't know what or who to believe anymore. She headed down to the lab, hoping that Simmons would be able to take her mind off of everything.

* * *

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Simmons turned around from her desk to find Fitz carrying one box too many.

"I'm clearing these boxes away. They're messing up our lab." Fitz replied.

"I can see that but why are you taking so many? They'll all topple over in a second if you're not careful."

"Here, let me help you." Agent Triplett stepped in to take some from Fitz but the scientist pulled away.

"I can manage these on my own, thank you very much," Fitz said through gritted teeth.

Simmons could tell that Fitz wasn't overly fond of Agent Triplett, especially given that his S.O. was Garrett. But Triplett had stood up for them back at the Hub and she knew they couldn't just leave him back there with everything that had been going on. She made a mental note to talk with Fitz about it later. After all, he was her best friend. If they were going to get through this they would need to be there for each other and resolve any issues.

Skye walked into the lab just as Fitz tripped and tumbled to the ground, the stack of boxes that he'd been holding going with him.

"Oh Fitz," sighed Simmons.

Fitz got up and walked away, kicking a few of the boxes out of frustration.

"Geez, what's up with him?" asked Skye.

"He hasn't been himself since everything that went down at the Hub and he's been particularly horrid to poor Agent Triplett. I don't know why that would be though."

Skye glared at Simmons. How could she be that blind?

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're his best friend and perhaps he cares deeply for you and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, you're right." Simmons looked over to where the boxes were lying on the ground, thinking of how hard it had been for Fitz since getting on the Bus.

"Andmostdefinitelyprobablybecausehelovesyou…" Skye uttered silently.

"Hmm, what was that?" Simmons asked, turning her attention back to Skye.

"Oh nothing, never mind me. How are you feeling with everything that's been going on?" Skye asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about silly old me. How are _you _handling everything? Especially after what I saw between you and Agent Ward back at the Hub," Simmons couldn't help but flash a little smile at the end of the sentence.

Skye looked around the lab. Simmons, sensing that Skye was checking if they'd be alone, simply said, "It's just you and me here. Fitz is probably going around checking the plane and Agent Triplett's restocking the supplies."

"Look," Simmons said, placing a hand on Skye's arm, "I know you and Ward have grown close and you clearly care deeply for him, so if at anytime you want to talk while he's away, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Jem," Skye replied, "That means a-."

Her final word was cut off by an announcement on the intercom.

_Skye to my office, now!_

* * *

The urgency in Coulson's voice had Skye running from the lab. At this moment in time, the short distance between the lab and Coulson's office felt anything but. The fear of what could come was heavily weighing her down.

She reached the top of the stairs and raised a fist to knock on the door.

"Come in," Coulson ordered from the other side.

Skye walked into the room. Coulson was sitting on his desk tossing a phone around in his hand.

"Have you heard anything?" she stammered, afraid that the news wouldn't be good.

"Yes, but nothing from Ward just yet."

Any hope that Skye had had, even if for a brief moment, was now gone.

"I got off the phone with Agent Hand a few minutes ago. As far as she knows, everything has gone to plan. When the extraction team arrived to pick up Hand and the other agents, they reported no signs of Ward, which is a good thing for us. It means that he's with Garrett, or at least he should be."

This brought some relief to Skye and would at least help her sleep soundly for the few hours she knew she would get.

"Skye as soon as I've heard anything from Ward, you'll be the first to know." The tone Coulson was projecting had him sounding more like a concerned parent than as the leader she knew him to be. But it was comforting nonetheless.

"Thanks AC. I'd really appreciate it."

Skye went to hug Coulson, only to be cut off by the sound of a ping.

Startled, she looked at Coulson.

"Is that the communicator?" she asked, a mixture of excitement and concern lacing her voice.

Coulson reached for the device in his pocket.

"What does it say?"

He studied the waves that were on the screen; each pattern a new word.

In this moment Skye desperately wished she knew how to read it.

Coulson got off his desk and went around to the drawer, pulling out some paper and a pen. Going back over the waves, he wrote down Ward's message.

_Everything's going to plan.  
Will contact you again soon._

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry to leave it there folks. Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? I'm trying really hard not to rush the chapters because I would rather be behind the show than ahead. I want my story to be more of a "what I would've liked to have seen happen in that episode" instead of where I want it to go, if that makes any sense. So I guess these next few chapters will lead up to when Ward shows up at the secret hideout. Oh and if you're a fan of Iain De Caestecker (and/or Karen Gillan), then you should check out "Not Another Happy Ending". It's quite an enjoyable little Scottish film and Iain's really funny and adorkable in it._

**Next time: **_Skye finally gets to "talk" with Ward, and Fitz deals with some issues that have been troubling him._


	5. Facing His Demons (Part I)

**Author's Notes:  
**_So I went to publish this chapter hours ago but had a few technical difficulties (thanks FF). Thanks for all of the comments and follows. Means a lot. Shout out to all of the US readers (all 1,300+ of you). Also it was Chloe Bennett's (Skye) birthday yesterday, so happy birthday to our favourite hacktivist actress! She's now the same age as me (22) but she gets to kiss Brett Dalton (I'll just be quietly sobbing in a corner and questioning my life choices). And I'm trying something new with the next few chapters so hopefully it all works out as I originally intended. Anyways, enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe because I was born in the 90s and wasn't around to come up with such an ingenious idea._

* * *

The intercom crackled as Coulson's voice echoed around the lab.

_Skye to my office, now!_

Simmons watched as Skye bolted from her spot, through the doors and up the stairs, leaving a delightful scent of jasmine in her path. Preferring this to its usual almost hospital-like scent, Simmons made a mental note to ask where she got her perfume.

She looked around the lab and saw that the boxes were still on the floor, albeit somewhat dented from Fitz's unpleasant departure. Curious to see where he had gone to, she made her way into the supply room where Agent Triplett was stocking up on what limited supplies they had.

"Oh hey Simmons," said Triplett, "I'm nearly done here so is there anything else you'd like me to do…?"

"You don't know where Fitz is by any chance, do you?" Simmons inquired, cutting him off.

"Yeah he stormed off that way about five, maybe ten minutes ago." Triplett pointed towards the doors of the lab. "He looked pretty pissed off."

"He did, didn't he?" she said softly, "Hmm… Well, thank you Agent Triplett."

"You know you can call me Tripp if you'd like," he added flirtatiously.

Simmons flashed Triplett a brief smile and left him alone to finish what he was doing. Figuring that Fitz would want to be alone for a while since he left in such a horrid mood, she went back into the lab to clear the boxes that were scatted across the floor.

"Typical Fitz," she thought to herself, "always leaving me to clean up his mess."

* * *

A few more minutes passed and all of the boxes had been flattened and stacked against the wall.

"Finally, a neat and tidy lab." Simmons beamed at her work. "But I should probably go and find Fitz," she quietly uttered to herself.

Her and Fitz had been best friends for years and they knew each other like the back of a book. They knew how the other liked their tea, or what writing utensil they each preferred when working together in the lab, so she didn't even have to think for a second about where he could possibly be.

Simmons knew that when he became frustrated and angry, he liked to be left alone and while there were many places he liked to disappear to on the Bus, she would bet their next alien discovery that right now she would find him in his bunk.

She darted up the stairs and made her way to the bunks, passing Skye who was practically leaping down from Coulson's office. Simmons could see that Skye was clutching, or rather gripping onto a small black phone in her hand.

"Good news I hope?" Simmons asked as they continued walking together.

"Sorry can't talk now," Skye answered before disappearing into her bunk.

Unfazed by what had just happened, Simmons reached for Fitz's bunk. Hearing no sound from within, she knocked on the door.

"Fitz?"

No reply.

"It's Jemma. Can I come in?"

She didn't wait for a response before she turned the handle and entered his room.

There sitting on the bed was Fitz. But not the charming, sarcastic and somewhat short-tempered Fitz that they all knew and loved. No, this one looked as if he'd been tortured.

Simons knelt down in front of him. Fitz seemed unaware of her presence. With a glazed expression he stared straight ahead at the wall as if she wasn't even there. From the small fragments of light coming through the window Simmons could see that his eyes were bloodshot. Had Fitz been crying? His shirt clung to him as beads of sweat dripped down his face.

Simmons loosened his tie to cool him down before placing the back of her hand on his forehead. Underneath the dampness his temperature was normal, but the state he was in suggested otherwise. It pained her to see him like this.

"Fitz?" Simmons whispered as she placed a hand on each of his cheeks.

He blinked. A few tears cascaded from their trap and landed on his quivering lips.

"Jemma?"

As if her touch pulled him from whatever level of subconsciousness he was in, he stared into his best friend's brown eyes and cried.

* * *

**15 minutes earlier**

"Stupid bloody boxes," Fitz huffed as he stormed out of the lab.

Feeling the weight of the day's events finally settle, he decided to take a nap since they weren't going to be landing anywhere for at least a few more hours. And Simmons was clearly too busy with Agent Triplett to do anything with him.

"Oh Agent Triplett, you're so brave," he mimicked in his best Simmons impersonation.

"Well I'd like to see him go to jump out of a plane to save you."

He marched through the common area where a concerned looking Coulson was pacing around.

"Everything okay Fitz?" he heard Coulson call out behind him.

"Yes sir," Fitz replied as he reached his bunk, "I'm just going to have a little nap."

He closed the door behind him but didn't bother to lock it, knowing that he wouldn't be disturbed. As nosey as everyone on the bus could be with each other's private lives, it was strictly a no-go zone when it came to their bunks. Well, except with him and Simmons. If they weren't in the lab, kitchen or common area then they would be in one another's bunk, discussing their latest theories or discoveries.

Fitz laid down on the bed and fell asleep nearly instantaneously as his head hit the pillow.

_He awoke seconds later to find himself standing on the steps in the cargo hold with the hangar door open mid-flight._

_"Well that's incredibly unsafe," he noted._

_Fitz went to shut the ramp only to find that he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?_

_But then it dawned on him._

_"Wait, why does this feel like it's happened before?"_

_Out of nowhere Simmons appeared on the ramp, her eyes glistening in the afternoon's sun. _

_Fitz had always thought she looked beautiful when she cried._

_Simmons was staring at the lab but from where Fitz was standing, he couldn't see anyone in there._

_"Hey Jem, what are you doing?" he asked. _

_Simmons couldn't hear him. Why couldn't she hear him?_

_She edged closer towards the ledge, glancing once more at the lab._

_"Jem!" he shouted, a tone of urgency now masking his voice._

_"Jemma Simmons step away from that bloody ledge right now!"_

_"JEMMA!"_

_Any attempt to stop her was futile as she turned and gracefully fell from the plane._

_For the second time, Leopold Fitz watched as his best friend fell to her death._

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm horrible to do that to Fitz and to you my dear reader but don't worry, I will hopefully have the next chapter up either this afternoon or tomorrow as a lovely Easter treat for you all. I'm really enjoying writing these as it's giving me a chance to spread my metaphorical writing wings. If you have any critiques or anything you'd like to discuss, then feel free to PM me. As always, comments are most definitely welcome. Have a lovely Easter everyone!_

**Next time: **The nightmares continue for Fitz.


	6. Facing His Demons (Part II)

**Chapter 6: Facing His Demons (Part II)**

**Author's Notes:  
**_Hey, hey! Thanks again for all the comments/follows/favourites. Hope you've all had a lovely Easter break. I've been having major internet issues at home but that hasn't stopped me from writing and posting these chapters for all of you lovely readers. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen for a character._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe because let's face it, I'm not clever enough to come up with these ideas._

* * *

Fitz would never want to live a life or in a world where Simmons wasn't a part of it. She was his best friend, his other half. Without her there would be no FitzSimmons.

So when she fell from the hangar for the second time, it was as if his life had ended along with hers.

* * *

_He stood on the step, still unable to move, and stared at the spot where she had stood only a moment ago._

_"Jemma…" he whispered as tears fell, leaving a damp salty path along his cheeks._

_He closed his eyes hoping to wake up. This had to be a dream. He couldn't possibly be reliving one of the worst moments of his life again. He just couldn't._

_Fitz opened his eyes to find that the metal surroundings of the plane had transformed. The room he was now in was dim. A few sepia toned rays of light highlighted the room's industrial features. _

_Fitz looked around, trying to grasp some idea of his location. He realised he was no longer standing and was able to move around. He placed his hand on the floor to push himself up but his movement was halted when his head collided with a solid surface. _

_Ouch!_

_Feeling trapped by the small, enclosed space, he crawled out from under the desk. Without having to think he knew he was in the same room that he'd been in less than 24 hours ago with Agents Coulson, May and Garrett. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a gunshot. To the right he could see Coulson fighting with Garrett, while May had her legs around an agent's neck, taking him out within seconds. She disabled another agent of his weapon, sending it flying into the air only to land in front of Fitz's feet. May fought off another attack before turning around to find herself face-to-face with the barrel end of a gun. _

_Before Fitz could react, the Hydra agent turned and aimed his gun in a different direction as if a new prey had caught his attention. _

_Fitz followed the angle of the gun to see Simmons standing in the corner. _

_"Jem- Jemma!" he shouted. _

_His attempts at calling her to him were pointless and once again he was stuck. Although rooted in the spot where he stood, he was still able to move his arms and without even a second thought, Fitz reached for the gun in front of him and aimed it at her attacker. He pulled the trigger three times, watching as the Hydra agent fell on the third blow. _

_But he was too late. The Hydra agent had hit his target._

* * *

_Skye to my office, now!_

Coulson's announcement boomed through the door, pulling Fitz from his nightmare.

He sat up to find himself gasping for air and drenched in a pool of sweat as his clothes clung to every available surface.

_It had all been a dream._

He edged himself to the side of the bed as his eyes landed on the clock. He'd only been asleep for ten minutes.

But in those ten minutes he'd lost Simmons twice and in neither situation had he been able to save her. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

Fitz stared at the wall trying to compartmentalize the events of his dreams. The first dream he'd experienced only a few months ago and as much as he wanted to forget about it, he knew he couldn't. But it was the second one that concerned him the most.

_Why did Simmons appear in that dream when she hadn't been in the same room?_

His mind was too busy processing everything that Simmons' presence as she walked through door went unnoticed.

Fitz was jolted out of his stupor when she placed her warm, delicate hands on either side of his face.

"Jemma?" he uttered.

Tears began to flow from his eyes, every ounce resembling the sorrow and guilt that had plagued him for those ten minutes.

* * *

Simmons wanted to cry.

Peering into his pale blue eyes she could see that he had been hiding behind a mask. The tears he was shedding had been suppressed for far too long.

She removed herself from the floor and to where she needed to be – right beside Fitz. Sitting on the bed she took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

They didn't often hold hands, at least not in front of the prying eyes of their team. It was only on very rare occasions when the touch of the other would be the only thing to calm them down that they would do it. It was in these moments that they both thought that one day they could possibly become something more than just friends. Yet neither one was willing to admit how they truly felt.

They sat in silence. The only audible sounds being those of the clock as the seconds ticked by and the rhythmic steadying of Fitz's heart.

Were it not for their close proximity, Simmons wouldn't have heard Fitz when he finally spoke.

"I couldn't save you," he said.

Simmons turned to Fitz, a look of concern framing her face.

"What do you mean you couldn't save me?" she inquired.

"In my dream. You were there on the cargo bay ramp, and at the Hub when we were being attacked by Hydra. In the first one you fell again and I couldn't reach you. I called out for you but you couldn't hear me. Then everything went black and I was back at the Hub. And you were there too."

Simmons squeezed his hand. The pain she felt for him was unbearable. She would've given anything to be able to take this sorrow away from him.

"Someone shot you and I tried stopping them but I was too late."

Fitz stopped talking and looked at Simmons.

"I killed someone Jemma. Back at the Hub, I shot and killed someone."

"Fitz, you did it to protect May," Simmons said, trying to reassure him that there had been a purpose to his action.

"But I took someone's life," he argued.

"She would have died had it not been for you!"

"Jem, I have spent my whole career creating non-lethal weapons, and killing someone goes against everything I stand for."

"I know."

"It's why I created the 'Night Night' weaponry."

Simmons couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Fitz, if Ward hears you calling it that again he'll probably have you in a headlock and give you a few, oh what are those things called again?"

"Noogies?"

"Yes! A few of those."

"Well I invented the damn things so I'll call them whatever the bloody hell I want," he muttered.

Like a ray of sunshine passing through the clouds, a smile spread on Fitz's face.

"Thanks Jemma."

"For what?"

"Everything. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She looked down at their hands, still locked with one another's.

"Me too Fitz, me too."

* * *

**A/N **_Not to toot my own horn but that last bit gave me feels! I absolutely adore Fitz and Simmons and you have no idea how tempted I was to have those two admit their (obvious) feelings for each other in this chapter, but I decided against it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing these past two chapters and I have some more FS ones planned for later on. And as much as I would love to see Fitz and Simmons become a thing, I don't see them heading down that path just yet. But I am thinking of writing a one-shot of how I would play that bit out if nothing happens by the end of the season so follow me if you want to be notified when/if that happens. If you have any critiques or anything you'd like to discuss, then feel free to PM me. As always, comments are most definitely welcome and I hope everyone's now in a well-deserved chocolate coma._

**Next time:** Skye finally "talks" to Ward


	7. The Hacker's Code

**Author's Notes:**

_I hope you've all had a lovely Easter break. I'm still having major internet issues at home but in some way that's helped me with this story because I'm not getting distracted by Tumblr, and I also get to avoid Game of Thrones spoilers this way so bonus! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen for a character. And thanks for the follows/favourites/comments. It's an affirmation that you guys actually like the story and want to read more, so thank you for that._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe because as much as I wish I could be Stan Lee or Joss/Jed Whedon or Maurissa Tancharoen, I'm not._

* * *

Skye grabbed the sheet of paper from Coulson and peered down at the page, reading the message over and over again.

_Everything's going to plan.  
Will contact you again soon._

Nine words. Not as many as she had hoped for but enough to tell her that Ward was alive and the plan was working.

"Hey AC? Do you think you could teach me how to use this thing now?" she asked.

Skye didn't know how long 'soon' would be. It could be minutes, hours or even days. But when soon arrived, she wanted to be able to read the message and send her own.

"Sure," Coulson replied as he pulled out a manual from a drawer.

He placed it down on the desk and flicked a few pages before landing on the appropriate chapter. Compared to other S.H.I.E.L.D. devices, this communicator was pretty straightforward. Coulson spent the next five minutes walking Skye through everything she would need to know in order to use the device.

"Huh, you'd think for something so secretive it would be more complicated than that," she noted.

"Well not everyone's you Skye. It took me fifteen minutes before I had it all worked out."

"Yeah well you're older than I am Gramps," she jokingly replied, patting Coulson on the back.

Coulson laughed. "I'm just going to ignore that snide remark."

The two sat in silence and stared at the phone, both hoping that soon would be now. Sensing that her need to talk to Ward outweighed his at this point in time, he offered her the device. He placed the phone in her hand and watched as Skye's doe eyes widened in delight at this small gesture.

"You can take this back with you to your bunk…"

She went to say thank you but was cut off.

"As soon as you hear anything about the mission, you must find me straight away. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed. "Thanks Coulson."

Skye rushed out of his office only too eager to get back to her bunk. She raced down the stairs, bumping into Simmons along the way.

"Good news I hope?" Simmons asked as they continued walking together.

"Sorry can't talk now," she answered before disappearing into her bunk.

Skye shut the door behind her and turned the lock, not wanting to be disturbed on the off chance that he did contact her. She positioned herself against the wall and placed the phone on the bed. Her eyes rested on the clock, feeling tortured by the slow pace of the second hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Ward had first made contact with her and Coulson. She could hear her two friends quietly chatting in the bunk next door so she turned on the TV to give them some privacy. Hoping there would be something that could take her mind off of Ward, she flicked through the channels before settling on an action movie.

A few more minutes had ticked by when she was startled by the sound of a ping and a vibration coming from her right. She glanced down at the device and smiled at the sight of a "New Message" flashing on the screen.

Skye opened the message.

_Cover still intact.  
Garrett doesn't suspect a thing.  
Remaining close to him.  
Will keep you updated._

Skye reached for the notepad beside her bed and wrote the message down. She knew she should be going to Coulson to share this with him but she wanted a few minutes alone. Deciding that it could wait and she could probably hold off on telling him about it for at least another ten minutes, she sent a message to Ward.

**_Hey, it's Skye.  
I'm glad you're safe.  
The team misses you.  
I miss you. A lot._**

She sat up and pulled her knees towards her, resting her chin between them. Skye clutched the phone. It felt as if time had slowed down waiting for his reply.

The light of the sun had moved from her forehead to her chin by the time she received the next message.

_I miss you too.  
I'm counting down the days until I'm back on the Bus.  
Where I can hold you in my arms.  
And keep you safe._

Skye was touched by the sentiment that filled his message. She'd never had anyone who cared for her as much as he or anyone else on this team did. With everything that had been going on she realised that these were the five people in the world who mattered to her the most.

**_They say distance makes the heart grow fonder.  
But I'm calling BS on that statement.  
I hate being away from you.  
It isn't the same without you here.  
Please come back to me.  
Preferably in one piece._**

Skye didn't have to wait long for his reply this time.

_I'll try.  
I have to go now.  
See you later?_

**_See you later._**

And just like that the conversation was over. She wished it wasn't, but she knew he had to get back to the mission.

* * *

Skye grabbed the piece of paper with the original message and headed from her room to Coulson's office. She knocked on the door but no answer came.

"Coulson?" she called as she opened the door and peered inside.

It was empty.

"He must be with May," she thought. Still clutching the message, Skye made her way to the Cavalry's cockpit.

As she approached the door, she could hear the two parental figures of the team arguing. Skye was not prepared for the barrage of anger she would be walking into.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison, turning to see who had interrupted them.

She handed Coulson the sheet of paper.

"You asked me to come to you when I'd heard from Ward. He contacted me a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Skye."

Not wanting to be brought into the argument, she turned to leave.

Within a second of her closing the door, the two older agents were at each other's throats once again.

Skye walked back towards her bunk. She couldn't help but flash a smile as she recounted the messages from Ward.

* * *

**A/N **_Well I hope you all enjoyed some SkyeWard, even if it was only brief and through a phone. I have one more chapter planned for tomorrow that'll bring this up to speed with the show. Hopefully the next episode doesn't screw up my plans too much, but then again, I can always twist things around. If you have any critiques or anything you'd like to discuss, then feel free to PM me. As always, comments are most definitely welcome. Oh, and I'm really hoping to bring in some other Marvel characters to this story. I have one character that I'll definitely put in but I was thinking I'd ask for you to vote for the character you'd like to see join the AoS team for a bit. The choices are (you can choose two):_

- _Tony Stark/Iron Man_

- _Steve Rogers/Captain America_

- _Sam Wilson/Falcon_

- _Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow_

- _Clint Barton/Hawkeye_

- _Nick Fury_

- _Maria Hill_

**Next time:** Coulson and May continue their fight, and the team arrives at the secret base.


	8. The Lone Wolf

**Author's Notes:  
**_Thanks for all the responses. Some of you have actually given me some nifty ideas for what I could do with those characters, so thanks for that. I'm not going to bring anyone else in just yet so you can vote as long as you want. Please, no spoilers in the comments if you read this after you've watched the ep. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the favourites/follows/comments. Oh, and if anyone's wondering about the timeline and how it fits in with the show, you can assume that everything that's happened from ch. 4 until now has taken place when Ward and Garrett were at the Fridge. So, the Fitz stuff happened after he told Simmons that she should stick with the guy she believes in, May and Coulson have argued over Fury, the team has their coordinates, etc. You know what I mean. And I apologise if this isn't my best chapter. I'm writing it at 11.45pm because I wanted to get it up before the new episode, which I think is at about 10.30am my time Wednesday._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe but I damn sure wish I did!_

* * *

Melinda May was a level-headed agent. She hardly let anything distract her and would always be on top of a mission. She came on the bus at the order of Director Fury to look after Coulson, to make sure he would be okay after what he went through following the attack on New York City. But after everything that had gone down with Hydra, and Coulson's belief that Fury was still alive despite the hard evidence against it, he had her worried. The Coulson she was seeing now was not the man she knew. This man was easily agitated and aloof, but he was still loyal and dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Director Fury. May knew that this could be his undoing; his resilience and determination could be what get's him killed. And she wasn't prepared to say goodbye to Coulson again.

* * *

May stared out at the sky ahead, enjoying the serenity of the soft blue scene before her. That peacefulness was gone the minute Coulson stepped into her cockpit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped.

"About what?" she replied, trying to remain calm.

Coulson sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"About everything – the secure line, the T.A.H.I.T.I. project, reporting to Fury…" he trailed off.

May remained silent.

"I know you said that Fury told you not to tell me but after everything we've been through – the missions, the years of friendship – this is what you decide to withhold from me?"

Coulson's tone wasn't full of anger, nor was it of hatred. It was of longing, as if he'd been wanting to know the answers to some of these questions for weeks, if not months, and he finally knew who could give them to him.

"You're just going to sit there and say nothing?" he inquired.

"Coulson I can't."

"You can't what May? Tell me?"

"Coulson don't push me."

"I deserve to know!"

"I know you do but I can't!" she yelled.

The argument was broken up when Skye came into the cockpit.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison, turning to see who had interrupted them.

Skye handed Coulson a sheet of paper.

"You asked me to come to you when I'd heard from Ward. He contacted me a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Skye."

Not wanting to be brought into the argument, Skye left the two older agents and within a second of her closing the door, they were at each other's throats once again.

"Why can't you tell me?" he pressed.

May knew the reason why and it was killing her. He was her oldest friend and it went against everything she stood for to do this to him, but it was for the best. He couldn't know. If he knew the truth, it would devastate him. His Earth would be shattered. And she wasn't prepared to be the one to do that.

"I told you before. Everything I have done, no matter how much you hate me for it, was and is because of you," she said in a hushed tone. "You should know more than anyone that I would do my best to protect you and to make sure you were okay."

Coulson looked at May. He knew he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted from her and they'd done enough arguing for the day, so he stood up and left.

Once he was gone May took a few deep breaths, hoping it would calm her. They'd been fighting all day but she couldn't let that get to her, she had a job to do.

She flicked the switch for the intercom.

"Buckle up. We'll be landing in five."

* * *

**Two hours later**

The team had walked for what felt like ages before they finally reached the secret base. The bitterness of the wind had pricked their skin but the warmth was slowly returning to their faces now that they were inside.

May sat at a table in the cafeteria slowly slipping away at a cup of green tea. All she could think about was the arguments with Coulson and the meltdown he'd had earlier in the snow.

Coulson walked into the room holding the communicator.

"I've just heard from Ward. He'll be here soon," he announced coldly. "If you see Skye, let her know."

May didn't even have a chance to reply before he had left the room.

Looking for a distraction she got up from the table and went to find Skye, deciding that it would just keep eating away at her if she continued to think about everything that was going on with her and Coulson.

She found Skye lounging around in one of the common areas.

"Ward contacted Coulson. He'll be here shortly."

Skye tried to hide her high level of enthusiasm from May but there was no deceiving the older agent. May knew all along that Ward and Skye had a thing for each other, but whether for selfish reasons or not, she wanted for once to not feel so alone. And it was only when Lorelai had told her about Ward, she knew she couldn't keep lying to herself. But the truth was, and is what scared her the most because she no longer had Ward or Coulson.

Melinda May was alone.

* * *

**A/N **_Well there you have it. I may have taken a few liberties with some things because we all know May's a reserved character when it comes to feelings. This chapter was for all you Philinda/Mayson fans out there. I loved writing from May's perspective because I see a bit of myself in her. And I personally can't wait to see what happens with the Cellist and Coulson. I felt so bad for them when the whole NYC/dying thing happened. Coulson deserves to be happy. Okay, enough from me on that subject. Actually, who do you all think Coulson should be with? Post a comment or PM me. And keep voting for who you'd like to see be brought into this story (choices at the end of previous chapter). Good luck with tonight's episode everyone!_

**Next time:** Well it'll depend on tonight's episode. I haven't planned that far ahead.


	9. Blinded by Affection

**Author's Notes  
**_So that episode did not go how I wanted it to, hence why I haven't been updating. I've been stuck with where to go from here. For the purpose of this story I'm going to go with the Ward they have in the show. Remember, Skye did have her doubts back in chapter 4 so I'll play that into the story. Is anyone else hoping that Fitz will pluck up the courage and just tell Simmons already? I felt so bad for him. And how good was the whole lie detector scene and the bits with Coulson and the Cellist? Overall a bloody good episode. Anyways, on with the show, or story rather. Enjoy. Oh and this is definitely AU so just bear with me._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe. Sadly._

* * *

Ward was back. He was at the base with her and where he would be safe. He didn't return without his share of bumps and bruises though, but it was nothing that Simmons couldn't patch up. And for Skye, these new gashes only added to his already appealing physique, they made him look badass. There was just something about risking his life for the team that she found attractive, even though she knew she shouldn't. The last thing she wanted was for him to be harmed, but these bruises and beatings were for the mission, they were for the future of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

The team was standing around Ward in the base's lab as Simmons went to work on him, but all Skye had wanted since he returned was for the two of them to be alone. He hadn't been gone all that long, but for her it felt as if time had stood still without him there. She had never had a family so this team of five were the closest thing to one and she grew anxious with every minute they were apart.

Coulson was asking Ward about what had happened while he was away. As far as she could tell, the mission was going to plan. But everything that he had been saying so far sounded all too easy. No mission with their team was ever this easy.

Soon enough, the doubts began to creep right back in.

Skye stood by, observing the room as Coulson continued to get answers from Ward. She watched him intently as he uttered the events of the past few days – the raid on the Fridge, Hydra taking everything, prisoners escaping, him killing Garrett…

_Wait. Did he just say what I think he said?_

Skye turned her attention back to Ward and the team.

"Why did you kill Garrett? That was not apart of the plan!" Coulson yelled.

"Sir, we got into some trouble at the Fridge and he had his doubts. So he aimed his gun at my head." Ward paused. "Look, it was either him or me. But this mission can still work, there are others who I've gained trust with. We can still win this!"

That statement sounded too rehearsed for Skye. It was as if he'd been planning to say that for a while. But who had told him to say it?

"How can we win this if you've killed Garrett?" It was Agent Triplett who spoke this time.

"No one saw me," Ward replied firmly.

"You're sure?" pestered Coulson.

"Yes."

As much as she wished it would go away, she couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something was off with Ward. She wanted to believe that he wasn't a traitor; that everything he was saying really happened, but she couldn't. His mouth was saying one thing but his eyes were saying another. He was deceiving everyone in the room.

Well, everyone except for Skye.

Who could she tell though? With everything that had been going on, if she came out and told Coulson the chances of him believing her were next to none. Skye looked up to Coulson as the father she never had, but given her track record of lying and keeping secrets she knew her efforts would be pointless. So who else? She was still on the fence with May, and Fitz and Simmons would just push it aside and reinforce that their beloved Agent Grant Ward was a hero.

This would have to be a solo mission, and for now they had to find those escaped prisoners.

* * *

Skye was sitting at a table in the cafeteria sifting through the list of prisoners that had been kept at the Fridge.

_Man, these guys are bad._

Ward was sitting off to the side, watching from afar. She wanted to keep his close, to make sure he didn't do anything. But he couldn't get into much trouble here, especially with his broken rib, could he?

She was pulled from her thoughts when Coulson suggested that himself, Fitz, Simmons and Triplett went off to find the missing prisoners.

"You need me to pilot?" Ward asked.

Skye started to panic.

_No, he can't leave. He has to stay here. I need to keep everyone safe. _

Her worry wasn't needed though as Coulson told Ward to stay at the base. Before she could say anything, May spoke up.

"You sure it's wise to split up the team? Leave this base? What if it's part of Hydra's plan?"

Skye briefly glanced over at Ward. He looked alert, as if his plan had been foiled. She turned back towards Coulson.

"She's got a point. I mean Fury brought you to this base for a reason. We're safe here," Skye added.

"We're safe here, but what about everyone else? People who don't have access to a secret underground shelter? What about them? I don't know if it's wise, but it's right. I'm taking a team and that's the end of it."

In this moment she admired Coulson and was glad that he was sticking to his plans. Unknowingly, he was taking most of the team out of harm's way and she would be forever grateful, especially if something were to happen to any one of them. At least with May there she knew he wouldn't try to pull anything.

* * *

Skye continued searching the database until Agent Koenig called for the team. She found the room where he'd said to go, only to find herself face-to-face with an industrial, high-tech looking chair.

_Great, a lie detector test._

The group were all as apprehensive as she was, particularly Ward. His face was showing the same level of discomfort and alertness that he had shown earlier when they were in the cafeteria.

With so many variables there was no way Ward could possibly get away with anything here. Koenig had said that even Natasha Romanoff wouldn't be able to get away with a lie, and she was trained in doing so. But finally, she'd be able to receive some answers. If Ward received a lanyard, then he was cleared. If not, well, she didn't want to think about what could happen because Skye still cared for him. He may be fooling the team and telling lies, but the kisses they had shared told her that he felt the same. She had placed her hand on his chest when they had kissed at the Hub, and that was how she knew he shared her feelings. The moment her lips had touched his, his heart skipped a beat. And the heart does not lie.

* * *

**A/N **_Sorry, this chapter's not my best and as much as I'd love to write from Ward's perspective, I'm not. Simply because I'm still not sure what's happening with him and I don't want to do anything from his perspective in case I'm way off track with his character. I have my theories about him but I don't want to write anything just yet. What do you guys think? Is Ward really a Hydra A-Hole, still a S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative, or something else? Let me know. Anyways, thanks for reading and continuing to comment, favourite and follow. And keep voting for whom you'd like to see brought into this story. It looks like Maria Hill might make an appearance after the latest episode._

**Next time:** The results of the test tell Skye that Ward's telling the truth, but does she believe him? And Fitz faces his feelings about Simmons.


	10. I'll Stand By You

**Author's Notes  
**_Thanks for all of the encouraging and lovely feedback. You guys are awesome! And I seriously think we need to form a support group to get us through this whole Evil!Ward situation that's going on. Okay enough from me. Enjoy this FitzSimmons chapter (and yes I know I'm jumping all over the place but that's part of the fun!)_

**Disclaimer:**_ You should know that I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe by now. Especially the bits of dialogue I've "borrowed" from the show._

* * *

Fitz knew why he was there. He didn't need a lie detector to tell him that it was because of her. There were only two people in this world that Fitz cared most about. The first was his dear mother, and the second was the one who had been by his side since their days at the Academy. She was his best friend and the girl he would want on a deserted island if he could only have one thing. Simmons was his world, but the doubt that he might not be hers started to seep its way back in.

* * *

The uncertainty had started after Ward saved her and before she had vouched for Agent Triplett. He'd been kicking himself ever since for not jumping out of the plane and for leaving her back at the Hub. _It should have been you, you bloody idiot. _It was clear that Simmons had a type, and Fitz was not it. But he stayed loyal to her because it was times like these when they had to stick together. Even if she couldn't look passed him as a friend and to someone who loved her. No, his main priority right now was keeping her safe.

But Agent Triplett's presence was starting to get to Fitz. No one on the team knew much about him other than Ward, and he was away most of the time because of the mission. Triplett was certainly doing a good job of fitting in with everyone and could easily replace both Ward and Fitz with his athletic ability, special training and his scientific know-how. That last one was especially bothering Fitz. He liked being the only one besides Simmons who knew all of that information and took some pride in being able to relay it to the rest of the team. The only thing keeping Fitz from hating Triplett in his entirety was that Simmons seemed to like him, and so even if it was painful, Fitz would try to like him too because he would do anything to make Simmons happy.

So he kept his bitterness buried deep inside and out of sight from Simmons when Coulson was briefing them on their mission to capture Marcus Daniels. With every remark and comment from Triplett, Fitz pushed it further down. But what hurt Fitz the most in that room was her smile, the one that had been directed at Triplett and not at him. Oh how he missed that smile. It was his light in the never-ending tunnel of darkness that they were now trapped inside of.

* * *

Fitz was the last one to leave the room. He was walking towards the hangar after getting his equipment when he ran into Ward.

"Hey! Ward?" Fitz called out as he approached the specialist.

"Hey, got my lanyard," Ward commented.

"Nice," Fitz replied as he flicked the "all access pass" hanging from the agent's neck.

"So are you guys taking off?"

"I wish you were coming, instead of Tripp. He's insufferable, isn't he?" Fitz emphasised Triplett's name, unable to hide his dislike for the agent from Ward.

"Tripp? I think the guy's okay," Ward replied.

"I know he's terrible; he's a horrible person."

Ward nodded.

"You sure this is about him? Not about Simmons?"

_What was he getting at? Did he know?_

"What the hell does that mean?" Fitz enquired, a look of aggravation spreading across his face.

"Everything's falling apart around here. We don't know how it'll end. But if there's something you want to tell _her_, don't wait."

"Maybe Simmons should check you again for a head injury because that's not the Ward I know."

It was true. _Since when did Ward start acting like this?_

"You know what? Do what you want, I don't care," Ward called back.

_Ahh, there's the Ward I know._

"Good to have you back." Fitz turned away and headed for the plane.

_How the bloody hell did Ward know? Am I making it too obvious?_

Fitz mulled over the conversation as he made his way towards the team. As much as he wanted to deny it (and would never admit to it if anyone asked), maybe Ward was right. He didn't know what could happen tomorrow, or the next day, but what he did know was that Simmons was the person he wanted to spend those days with. She had always been by his side and he couldn't imagine a day where she wasn't there with him. Whether in the lab or stuck inside some crammed van on a mission in the middle of nowhere, he wanted to be with her, and in a larger capacity than just friends.

* * *

Coulson was briefing them on Daniels as they flew somewhere over Canada, far above the chaos that plagued the cities below. They were talking about Daniels' infatuation with this woman – his only light in the darkness. Somehow Fitz found himself being able to relate to Daniels, but in a far less stalkerish and psychopathic manner. And Simmons had found the sentiment almost romantic.

_If only she knew._

"Man's been locked in the Fridge for years. He must be over her by now?" Fitz asked, returning to the conversation.

"Some people are hard to get over," Coulson remarked.

Coulson went on to describe how Daniels had been before he was captured, and how his powers had affected his life. Fitz couldn't help but wonder about the poor woman, the one who had been the unwanted receiver of Daniels' affections.

"Audrey Nathan." Coulson replied to Fitz's question. "She's how we tracked him the first time. We find Miss Nathan, we find Daniels."

* * *

The next few hours passed by quickly. They had found Miss Nathan, captured Daniels and were heading back towards the secret base.

Fitz had paid close attention to Coulson during the mission. He had observed every look and every note in Coulson's voice when he spoke of her. It was clear that this was the woman he so often talked about, the Cellist. Having heard him talk about her the way he did over the past few months and now seeing him around her, it made Fitz want to have something like that; to have a love like theirs. Even if Coulson was denying himself the chance to reconnect with Audrey, Fitz wanted to have what they had.

"Sir. Is everything okay?" he asked, looking over at Coulson whose eyes were full of sorrow and despair.

"She said I never lied to her. Today I did. But she's alive. And safe. We did that at least."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I will. Someday. When there's a chance she'll understand." He paused before speaking again. "When we get back, I need to make things right with May. How can I expect Audrey to forgive me if I'm not willing to do the same?"

Simmons had walked in at that moment, so Coulson unbuckled his seatbelt and left the two scientists alone.

"We need to talk," Simmons said as she approached Fitz.

"We do?" he replied.

"Agent Triplett thinks he's done something to upset you. Fitz, if you're questioning his loyalty in any way, I can assure you…"

He shook his head. "It's not him."

"Well what is it then?"

Simmons peered down at him with her rich, chocolate eyes. She was seeking an answer to a question that was burning inside of him. But Fitz couldn't. He wanted to and it was there at the tip of his tongue, but now was not the right time. So he gave her the only reply he could.

"You know how I can be. I hate change."

It wasn't what he wanted to tell her but it was the truth. He hated that everything had changed. He hated how Hydra had infiltrated their way into S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Agent Triplett was with them. Most of all he hated how they had changed, and how he didn't know whether it would be for the better or worse.

But Fitz was persistent, and he intended to find out.

* * *

**A/N **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't already guessed, I'm a huge Fitz fan and I may perhaps have a little bit of a crush on Iain De Caestecker. Also, I'm trying to do more inner monologues with these chapters because I'm still unsure of where it's all leading. Plus with everything that's been going on in the show, I really wanted to explore Fitz and Skye a little more. But if you don't like it, or you don't think it works with the flow of the story, then feel free to PM me or leave a comment. Thanks again for continuing to comment, favourite and follow, and keep voting for whom you'd like to see brought into this story._

**Next time:** Coulson and May continue their fight.


	11. The First Step

**Author's Notes  
**_Thanks as always for reading this guys. Means a lot. Sorry this one isn't as long as the others because I'm hoping to get another chapter out before the next episode, but I can't make any promises. And I know these are practically summaries of the previous episode with inner monologues but that's kind of the premise of this story. I'll try and add in scenes where I can but this is mostly just a tool for me to improve my writing through exploring existing characters and story arcs. Anyways, enjoy._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe._

* * *

They'd been at the base for a few hours now and May was over the silent treatment Coulson was giving her. They were adults for crying out loud, but Coulson was being stubborn. She'd apologised to him, she'd said she was sorry countless times but he wasn't having any of it. He was acting as if their long-standing friendship meant nothing to him. That was understandable, with everything that had been going on, even she didn't know whom to trust but she thought he'd look past that and be able to at least trust her. Everything she had done was for him.

He just couldn't see it.

* * *

May and Coulson were in the cafeteria as Skye searched the database of all the criminals who had been locked up in the Fridge. Every name brought reminders of a time long gone, of the missions they had undertaken to capture these men and women. Some of the prisoners were out-right psychopaths, while others had been captured because they were unable to control their powers or had been using them for evil wrongdoings.

"Is Marcus Daniels on the list?" Coulson asked.

She could see the fear on his face before Skye had even given him an answer. May had been there with him when they'd captured Daniels the first time. They had done it to protect the woman Coulson loved.

Loves.

He still loves her. He keeps trying to deny it but she knows that the same feelings he had for his Cellist before New York had not gone away.

"That's him." His tone was soft and he sounded deflated, but within seconds he was back to being the stern and in control agent they knew as their leader, already with a mission in place.

But this mission involved them going their separate ways. Was this really the best idea given the circumstances?

"You sure it's wise to split up the team? Leave this base? What if it's part of Hydra's plan?" she enquired.

"She's got a point. I mean Fury brought you to this base for a reason. We're safe here," Skye added.

"Yeah we're safe here, but what about everyone else? People who don't have access to a secret underground shelter? What about them? I don't know if it's wise, but it's right. I'm taking a team and that's the end of it."

May had always admired Coulson for his strength and determination in these types of situations. He was willing to do what he could to protect the largest number of people, both citizens and those he deeply cared for. But he still had her worried. How could she protect him if he wasn't with her?

* * *

Having fixed the plane's fuel line May now stood outside of her room on the Bus, going over what had just transpired between herself and Coulson. She had stormed off in search of him following the lie detector test. She wanted to be on that mission with him, she wanted to help him capture Daniels but he wouldn't allow it. _Why was he being so stubborn?_

All she wanted to do was help, but he couldn't look past everything that gone down between them. He still saw her as a traitor, even though she'd been cleared by the polygraph test. His emotions and the feeling of betrayal blinded Coulson. He could lie all he wanted about this not being personal but May could tell that he had his guard up and once it was up, there was no bringing it down. Not by her at least.

_"You want some orders to follow? Then follow mine, or find somewhere else to be."_

That statement only confirmed to May what she had been thinking all along – she couldn't do any good here. Coulson was all she had. He was the reason she had stayed, but if he were unwilling to trust her then she would leave and find someone who was.

That look he'd given her before his departure was as cold as the bitter winds outside the base. May wished that it would be the last time she ever saw him that way and hoped that what she was about to do, was willing to do, would restore just a little bit of the friendship and trust they once had.

Knowing that she needed to push everything aside, May began making plans. She started figuring out which of those she trusted to make contact with and where she could go that would be safe. She was reserved and liked to keep her emotions in check, but this situation was tearing her up inside. May wanted to stay with Coulson, she wanted to protect her team but in order for her to do that she would have to leave.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Ward approached her. He only asked about the plane, not wanting to make small talk. However, she was surprised when he asked if she was leaving. But she was glad that he did, because she had kept it to herself for far too long.

"I was here for Coulson, but he can't see past me lying to him."

"I get why you did it. When you get orders, you don't question them. You follow them, no matter the price."

They had never really exchanged much conversation outside of team or mission related topics, usually refraining from personal sentiment, so it was nice being able to discuss it with someone who understood.

"Yeah, well this price was too high… I lost him. Coulson doesn't want me here, he doesn't need me."

May began to make her way from the plane.

"So what should I tell him?" Ward called out.

She wanted to tell Ward to let Coulson know how sorry she was and that she still cared for him, but she knew that even coming from Ward he wouldn't listen. So she simply replied:

"Whatever you want. He won't hear it."

* * *

**A/N **_So that ended up being longer than I had anticipated. I'll try to get my next one out later tonight so you can read it before the new episode. Speaking of, anyone else excited for the return of Maria Hill? Apparently Cobie Smulders might be joining the cast for season 2, which is very exciting. But these are only rumours. Don't forget to comment/favourite/follow and to vote for the person you want to see join the team. Thanks!_

**Next time:** The results of the test tell Skye that Ward's telling the truth, but does she believe him?


	12. A Glass Half Full of Deception

**Author's Notes  
**_Two chapters within hours! Man I'm good. Not really, just have a lot of spare time. So this is my final chapter before the next episode. You have no idea how much I wanted to write it from Ward's perspective but I've refrained for various reasons. Does anyone know what the collective term for AoS fans is? I quite like the term Happy Little Marvelites, which I just made up, but that's for Marvel Universe fans (comics, movies and/or shows). Anyways, enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." or in the Marvel Universe._

* * *

Skye sat in the lounge area while Ward was undergoing the test. Her mind was travelling a mile a minute, her thoughts consumed only by him. Koenig had told them that there were a vast number of variables in the test and that not even Agent Romanoff could get away with telling a lie. But what if he was trained to do so? Maybe Garrett had taught him a technique to withstand giving off a false reading in order to cheat the test.

She kept thinking back to that kiss, the one they had shared back at the Hub. That had been real. All of the feelings, the emotions, the electricity that had sparked the moment their lips touched. All of it. The rhythmic beating of their hearts told her so. However, the doubts were still there. Not about his feelings towards her, no, but those that were questioning his motives. _What are his plans? _

Skye intended to find out, no matter the cost.

* * *

Wanting to be useful she headed for Agent Koenig's office to continue her search of the database. Thwarted by their inability to gain access to the necessary tools needed, she began arguing with Koenig only stopping when Ward walked in.

_Dammit. _

He was wearing a lanyard.

Skye was beginning to second-guess herself now. She had been adamant that something was off with Ward. He wasn't the same when he was around the team. His demeanour had changed. He was distant, only chiming in on conversation when it was relevant to him. Maybe he was getting good at deceiving everyone and had manipulated the truth in his test, but right now she had to help out the team.

"Can you help me convince Steve Rogers here to suit up, grab his shield, head into battle?" she asked Ward, her voice laced with frustration.

"Okay. Who's he supposed to battle?"

"If we hack N.S.A. satellites we can get footage from the Fridge breakout, see who was there, where they went."

"She's right."

The smile that accompanied that statement was menacing to Skye. His smiles were only ever shown to a select few. This one was rehearsed and had been thrown out there freely. Maybe he didn't think that anyone would notice, but Skye knew Ward. And this wasn't him.

However, in this moment his support was welcoming, she needed to find out this information for Coulson, and it had been enough to convince Koenig to give her card access to the Com-Sat room.

* * *

As promised Skye had been able to hack the satellites within one hour, so she made her way back to Koenig's office to go through the feed. But he wasn't there when she arrived. Instead it was just herself and Ward.

"You did it! Koenig said you managed to hack the N.S.A," he exclaimed.

"Yeah it looks that way. Where'd he go?" she asked.

"He's sending everything over to N.A.T.O, C.I.A, Interpol. Guess he hopes they'll take it as a sign of good faith from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's smart. Though looks like all I got was lots of views of an empty rooftop."

"May's gone," he stated, sounding all too cavalier with his words.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?"

"She left. I'm sure if I had asked where she wouldn't have told me."

"Wow. So no goodbye, no nothing?"

Ward shook his head.

Skye felt betrayed, abandoned. May had been the one to point out that they needed to stick together. _Why would she leave?_

"She never felt anything for us, did she? She just played us so she could keep an eye on Coulson." Skye couldn't hide the resentment that was bubbling away inside of her.

"That was her mission."

"Did you feel anything for her?"

She didn't want to be _that _girl but the thought had been nagging away at her ever since she had found out about them.

"No. The only comfort we took in each other was knowing we didn't have to." Ward spoke of his and May's relationship coldly.

"You can't choose to feel."

"Usually I can."

He got up from the couch he'd been leaning on and walked over to Koenig's bar. "It's different with us."

"Us? Us is a strong word. I mean I know I kissed you but to be fair, I thought there was a _ninety-seven_ percent chance we were gonna die… But we didn't die…" she trailed off.

"Which is good."

"Yes, that is very good, but there's still no rush on us being an 'us'. It's not like it's a good time to start anything," she said playfully, teasing Ward at every syllable.

"There's never a good time, but we've got to start somewhere," he replied, holding out a glass.

* * *

Skye missed this Ward. The one who let his guard down and was honest with her. They were sitting on the couch in Koenig's office.

He told her that he had played down his affections, claiming that it had been the specialist side of him who was trained to do it, trained to keep his emotions in check. But for some reason she was different. Their conversation was revealing the Ward that she knew him to be. There was no mission in play; no orders to follow…it was just him. He wanted to be with her, and she with him.

Skye was conflicted. He had told her that he was bad and had revealed the truth behind the story of his brothers, but she was still drawn to him and wanted for that 'us' to become a reality. In this moment she let her heart rule over her head, and threw all reasoning out the window.

She moved next to him and placed a hand on his chin, turning his face towards her. She reassured him that he was the man she knew him to be, and the intense kiss that followed was enough evidence to convince her of that, if only for a brief moment.

* * *

Sitting in the cockpit and staring out the window, Skye wished that he hadn't done it. She wished that Ward hadn't killed Koenig, confirming what she'd been thinking all along. She wanted to go back to when they were alone, having that drink, openly sharing their feelings.

This Ward scared her, and she was frightened for not only herself, but also the team and the unsuspecting citizens of the world. The one who had been on the couch in that room with her, that was the one she wanted to be with and the one she knew him to be.

Skye didn't want to admit it, especially since she had felt so abandoned, but right now she needed May. She was on the plane with someone who she couldn't completely trust and she knew that May could help.

But where the hell was she?

* * *

**A/N **_See, someone needs May! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a really cool idea for Ward later on if he plays out how I want him to on the show. If not, well it can always be an AU one-shot. Good luck with tonight's ep and don't forget to comment/favourite/follow and to vote for the person you want to see join the team. Thanks!_


End file.
